This invention relates to apparatus for receiving randomly oriented containers and orienting the containers in a single direction. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which receives filled and seamed cans delivered by a conveyor, cable or chute in both inverted and upright positions and delivers the cans, oriented in a single direction, to another conveyor, cable or chute for further processing such as labeling, packaging, etc.
In recent years the use of two-piece cans is becoming more widespread throughout the food industry. Such cans have the bottom and side walls drawn or drawn and ironed from a single piece of metal and have the top secured thereto by a seam. As a result, the top and bottom ends of such cans differ in shape and appearance. Only the top end of the can is provided with a seam or rim formed by the cover securing means, while the bottom end of the can is rounded.
In practice, the cans are filled and seamed and are then retorted to ensure sterility of the contents. In one retorting procedure, cans are carried in the retort in large baskets and are in scrambled or non-uniform positions in the baskets. After retorting, the cans are dumped from the baskets onto a chute or conveyor by means of which they are carried to label applying machinery. Because of the difference in the shape and appearance of the ends of two-piece cans, it is necessary that the cans be presented to the labeling machine with the tops of the cans oriented in one direction, either all in an upright position or all in an inverted position on the conveyor, so that the labels may be applied uniformly at one end of the can.